


The Stars Know Your Secrets

by Wheresarizona



Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy comes clean about where she's from, Darcy is portaled into the Star Wars universe and ends up with Mando and the child, Darcy totally reenacts a scene from Empire Strikes Back cause she's got her own little yoda, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: They're on a planet that's very similar to Dagobah and Darcy get's an idea. Din is very curious about how Darcy knows so much...Featuring: Darcy reenacting a scene from Empire Strikes Back, the kid being cute, Din asking questions, and Darcy answering them.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/The Mandalorian, Din Djarin/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630246
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	The Stars Know Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Darcy and her Knight in Shiny Armor and A Knight Without His Armor. You will probably want to read those first. 
> 
> Aurebesh is the alphabet used for Galactic Basic is the Star Wars universe. High Galactic is pretty much just the English alphabet.
> 
> I was watching Empire Strikes Back and had an idea. This is the result. 
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo Square C4 "Rain"

Darcy had trouble keeping track of where exactly in the galaxy they were. The movies made it seem so condensed? But actually being in the universe, it was quite a lot and hard to remember. What she knew for sure is that they’d been sticking to traveling to outer rim planets. At least that’s where Din’s bounties seemed to be, so they were on a swampy planet that had vines hanging down from trees, tree stumps, and little areas filled with water. The sky was cloudy and looked like it could rain at any moment, but it was also very muggy. Darcy was getting real Dagobah vibes from the place. Din had found a bit of a clearing to land the Razor Crest, and he’d let her know that even though it didn’t look like it, they were on the outskirts of a small town. Darcy gazed out at the vegetation and little bits of water surrounding them when Darcy had an idea. Her mind was stuck on the resemblance to Dagobah. She walked up to Din and ran a hand down his arm and over his vambrace, careful not to hit any buttons.

“Din,” Darcy purred. 

His helmet tilted down at her, expectedly, “Yes?”

“Are you picking up any life signs in this area?” She gestured to the trees and stumps in front of them, which were surrounding a small bit of water. 

He glanced around for a moment, going over the readings in his helmet. “I’m not finding anything life-threatening. Why?”

Darcy smiled, “No reason.” She stepped away from Din and went after the kid who was wobbling around. “Hey, Lil dude. Come with me!” She said as she scooped up the child. The child giggled as she brought him up into her arms. 

She took the child into the Crest and found the pack she’d use to haul the kid around. It looked like a backpack, but it didn’t have a top, and the child could stand up in it and look over her shoulder as she walked around. She tied her hair up into a messy bun, and she was already dressed in some leggings, and a tank top since Din had warned her the planet was on the warm side. 

The kid made happy noises when she got him settled into the bag and onto her back. She went out of the Razor Crest and headed into trees. There were a bunch of trees and stumps surrounding a bit of water. She couldn’t tell how deep the water was, but Din had said there wasn’t anything in the vicinity, so she wasn’t worried about any surprise creatures. 

“Alright, buddy. It’s time for you to train me in the ways of the force!” The child babbled as she jumped onto some tree stumps, going from one to another, then jumped onto a tree that oddly had various branches sticking out of it that she used to climb up it a little. The kid was giggling. She grabbed a vine, testing that it would hold their weight, and swung down, landing, then running to jump onto a log that crossed a little bit of water. “Yes! A Jedi’s strength flows from the Force.” Darcy said in her best Yoda impression, her arms out for balance. “But beware of the dark side!” The child was squealing as she continued jumping around on the terrain, attempting bad parkour. 

She went to climb into another tree, getting halfway up it when she came face to face with a big snake looking creature. Darcy’s eyes widened as the snake let out a hiss. 

“Oh, fuck!” Darcy yelled, grabbing a vine and swinging down quickly. She quickly made her way through the obstacles until she was out of the trees and back in the clearing that the Razor Crest was parked in. 

She ran over to Din, huffing a bit. “You said there weren’t any life forms here!”

“I said nothing, _life-threatening_.” She could hear that he was trying not to laugh. 

“Not cool, dude.”

There was a static-y sound that came from his helmet, that sounded a bit like a laugh. “What were you doing anyway?”

Darcy raised her chin, “Pretending to be a Jedi,” she turned so Din could see the kid, “with my master showing me the ropes.” At being called a master, the child babbled along. “That’s right, kid. You’re a master Jedi.”

Din let out an audible sigh, “You know an awful lot about the Jedi.”

Darcy let out her own sigh. Darcy thought it over for a second. Ever since they became kind of a couple, it had been eating away at her that he didn’t know the truth about her. They’d been traveling together for five months, and for the last two, feelings had gotten involved. How could she tell this great guy that her existence in this universe was a complete accident? That multiple universes existed? That her universe also had aliens, but superheroes too? She really just needed to come clean, and if he didn’t want anything to do with her, hopefully, he’d be nice enough to drop her back off on Tatooine. 

She slowly took off the pack and got the kid out, letting him wobble about around their feet. A frog jumped into the clearing, and the kid started rushing towards it. Darcy smiled, “Don’t eat that!” Darcy called as she watched him heading towards it, squealing in delight. 

She turned her attention back to Din. “So, uh, yeah, about how I know things.” She took in a deep breath, one hand going to the back of her neck and the other on her hip. “I’m not from around here.”

“You told me you were from Alderaan, and I know that’s not true.” He said. He didn’t sound accusatory, just matter of fact. 

“I’m… I’m not from this galaxy? Or this universe?” She said it like a question. 

Din’s head tilted, “What do you mean?”

“I’m from a planet called Earth. In a completely different universe. Where I’m from, your universe is just a story. Basically, uh,” She’d learned early on that movies in this universe were called ‘holodramas,’ “holodramas about what happened in your universe from uh, 32 before the battle of Yavin to,” She had to really remember what she read when she was researching the timelines before the sequels came out, “34 after the battle of Yavin.” Darcy turned to check on the kid, and he was still chasing after the frog in the clearing. 

“You’ve seen holodramas about our history? Are you from the future?”

Darcy’s attention was brought back to Din as she thought about his question. “I honestly couldn’t tell you. I’m a bit lost in how the timey-wimey stuff works myself. But in my world, everything about your universe is fictional.” Her hands were now in front of her as she gesticulated as she spoke. “But that’s where my best friend comes in.”

“Your best friend, the one you tell stories about to the kid?”

Darcy blushed. She hadn’t realized he had overheard her telling the kid about her adventures with Jane. Maybe that’s why he was taking this so well.

“Yeah, Jane. In my universe, she’s an astrophysicist, uh, a space scientist? She likes to make portals to travel to different realms, and she was experimenting with a multi-verse portal.” Din’s head tilted like a confused puppy. Darcy smiled, “Uh, multiple universes or a collection of alternate universes that are similar but also different. I think that Jane had her calculations a bit off, and instead of the portal sending me to a regular alternate universe, it sent me into a universe in which ‘Star Wars,’ that’s the name of the holodramas series,” Din made an amused sound at that, “is real, and an Earth similar to my own might be in a galaxy far, far away from this one.”

Din was silent for a second. “Do you know what happens to the kid and me?” Din said softly.

Darcy frowns. “I honestly don’t. You weren’t in the mov-holodramas.”

Din seems to nod at that, “Where did you learn to fight?”

Darcy smiled, “We have people with powers, kinda like the kid? But different types of powers. We call them superheroes, and they protect people. I worked with Jane in a place where a bunch of them lived. One of the non-powered ones is an expert at hand-to-hand and shooting? She trained me since I traveled with Jane, and Jane was a target for bad guys.” She has a lightbulb moment. “You know how the Empire is bad here?”

Din nods.

“Okay, well, in my world, there’s an organization called Hydra, and they won’t seem to go away no matter how hard we try to get rid of them.”

“Sounds like the Empire.”

Darcy chuckles, “Yeah, very similar. Uh, are you mad at me? Since I lied?”

“I understand that you needed to keep it a secret. I’m not mad.”

“Do you believe what I’m telling you?” She asked nervously.

“When you first joined us, you could barely read Aurebesh, but you write in High Galactic. You say odd things, and I don’t think the stories I’ve overheard you telling the kid are made up.” 

“I was a bit obvious then. You’re taking this very well.”

Din sighed, “The kid has helped me realize there’s a lot I may not understand, but it’s real. If the kid can move things with his mind, why can’t you be from a different galaxy?”

Darcy smiled. She liked this guy a lot. “Hug?”

He opened his arms, and she walked right into them, enjoying the feel of the cool metal against her body. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. His helmet rested on top of her head. 

“Is your friend going to get you back?” He said. 

Darcy’s chest constricted. She hadn’t thought about leaving the universe in awhile. She didn’t know if Jane was still looking for her or trying to get her back. “I don’t know,” Darcy mumbled against his chest plate. Did she even want to return? She felt movement down by her legs and looked down; the kid was hugging her leg. “Hey, little guy.” She leaned down and picked him up, holding him between herself and Din. “Are we having a group hug?” The kid babbled as she hugged him. Holding the kid, she stepped back from Din. “You should probably head out to get that bounty?”

“Yes. I’ll be back before sundown.” 

Darcy nodded. “Okay, we’ll be here waiting for you.”

Din closed the distance between the two of them, gently pressing their foreheads together. Darcy closed her eyes and sighed, but before she knew it, Din was straightening and heading out. 

It might’ve been a complete accident that she ended up in this universe, but she had grown to love it and even felt like she belonged. She felt sprinkles of rain coming down. “I think it’s time for lunch,” Darcy said as she held the kid. “I saw you eyeing that frog.” She couldn’t help smiling as the kid babbled back at her. She took him back into the ship, content with how her life was going.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
